The present invention finds particular application in connection with third or back doors commonly found in trucks.
Typically, the front door of a truck holds a cancel lever shut so that the back door or third door of the truck cannot be opened from the inside unless the front door is first opened. The cancel lever, in effect, deactivates the latching mechanism used to open the back door so that the back door cannot be opened unless the cancel lever is released.
When the front door is opened, the cancel lever is released and allowed to swing open because it is spring biased.
However, when opening, the cancel lever typically hits the side of the door handle frame, thereby causing a loud banging sound. The present invention addresses this problem by providing a bumper for greatly reducing the sound generated by such movement of the cancel lever.